This is a study of the association of a polymorphism in DRD3, the gene encoding the dopamine-3 receptor, and lifetime cocaine use. Blood samples have been received from collaborators at the Medical University of South Carolina. DNA has been extracted by the GCRC Core Lab and genotyping will soon be performed.